


love galore

by nctee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Other, chenle is a soft gay, go era nct, haechan is a Prince, jaemin and jeno are renjun stans, jisung akt likes chenle, mainly just nct dream, mark is panicking, maybe some of those other nct gays, mentions of luwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctee/pseuds/nctee
Summary: Lee Inc. is having its annual masquerade ball,and mark is reluctantly being forced to attend.he hated the idea of a tight ass bow around his neck,the smell of wine on everyone's tongues,not to mention the somewhat sexual tension going on-but he did not mind the pretty brunette boy staring at him from across the room.





	1. Chapter 1

_"sounds pretty fucking gay to me"_

_"awh that's the same thing you said about our first date"_

 

"would you guys stop,"

 

mark invited his best friends,jeno and jaemin to somewhat aid him in his crisis but it was the worst decision to make seeing as the couple would not stop chattering about irrelevant points,"can't you see im frickin stressed"

 

"frickin'"

 

jaemin glared at his boyfriend as he snorted,sighing he rose out of his space on mark's king sized bed resulting in the other whining and trying to pull him back down.

 

"listen markie-poo,i told you it's gonna be fine,why are you stressing?,"the brunette spoke as jeno held him by the waist tightly,"you're gonna look great,sweetie"

 

mark in response groaned attempting to pull out his own hair straight from the scalp,he was seriously over-thinking this but his feelings were out of his control by this time.

 

“yea markie-poo,what's the big deal,it's literally one night,"jeno continued causing mark to roll his eyes,"and where is jisung?"

 

"he's getting fitted for his tux,"mark responded making jeno cackle,"and it's easy for you to say,you've been to this like 3 times"

"yea but it's jaemin's first time too and he's not shitting himself,right babe?"

"i feel uncomfortable replying to that but yeah i guess"

"see!"

"i'm never inviting you gays to my house again,"

"that's cool as long as you mail me your mom's hashbrowns whenever she makes them,"jeno shrugged snuggling into jaemin's neck making the brunette giggle.

"i'm over this, _i'm over it,"_

 

jaemin tried to get off the bed once more to approach mark but yet again his teddy bear of a boyfriend dragged him back down,

 

"listen mark,i may not be an anonymous tumblr advice giver or webMD,but i think this anger and stress is coming from a pent up gay energy,"jaemin stated,"are you nervous to see someone?"

mark felt the blood rush to his cheeks,"jae-no,it's just-”

“jaeno,that's literally our shipname min,"

"let him finish babe,"

"as i was saying,"mark coughed clearing his throat,cheeks still cherry red,"it's not that,i'm just worried about embarrasing my parents around all these fancy rich people,and i hate masquerade balls they're so fifty shades of gray"

"you'll survive,mark,"jaemin said trying to comfort him,after he finally escaped jeno's arms he went through the different sections in mark's walk in closet,"here,this makes your eyes look really cute"

mark pouted at the midnight blue tuxedo jaemin had in tow,"i've tried that already"

"to be honest,it's really entertaining watching mark try on different clothes since he literally comes to school in the same old nirvana sweatshirt and joggers everyday,he literally looks homeless but like,in a fashionable way,"jeno said talking to no one in particular.

"i'm sorry you had to hear that,"mark heard jaemin mutter from behind him,

"jeno,i think we should leave in a few,you have homework"

"i do?"

"yes,chemistry,go downstairs,i'll meet you in a bit,"jaemin instructed,jeno being nothing but an obedient boyfriend immediately got off mark's bed and said his goodbyes,which consisted of him lightly punching mark in the shoulder and saying something along the lines of 'bro'.

as the door shut behind jeno,jaemin's facial expression changed from relaxed to a concerned one.

"hyung,don't pressure yourself too much,you'll be fine,whatever goes on out there,your parents will always be proud of you,and jeno,jisung and i are gonna be right by your side the entire night ok? i understand your nervousness,and i understand i can't be there at every second to help but,"jaemin spoke,"you have my number,my twitter,my tumblr,my snapchat,my instagram,my pinterest  _and_ my facebook"

 

mark cringed at the last one.

 

"you know i'll be there.....maybe not on facebook but everything else,i'll be there for you"

 

that was the side of jaemin that mark had come to love,not that he didn't enjoy his penis jokes and constantly rambling about his boyfriend side,but mark found refuge in his comforting side.

 

it never slipped his mind that jaemin also had to go through something similar.in their little friend group which included mark,jisung and jeno,jaemin was the only one that didn't come from wealth.not to say his family was struggling but they weren't financially stable.

so when jaemin was transferred to their school mid-freshmen year and began to go out with jeno in their sophomore year,he was introduced to a new environment so suddenly.mark,jisung and jeno's parents would often take them for lunch at fancy restaurants or these mind-blowing yacht tours around jeju,naturally they would drag along jaemin resulting in him feeling inferior to them in the beginning,but months passed and he soon grew use their lifestyle.

though it doesn't mean the feeling has totally diminished,because mark notices jaemin's not so subtle twitching whenever jeno and himself helps out with washing and drying jeno's mothers fine china,not to mention whenever jeno refuses for jaemin to pay for any meal that they have,it's just one of jeno's ways of showing his ever-growing affection toward the younger but mark knew jaemin felt insecure knowing he couldn't fully pay them himself anyway.

 

you may be asking,what's the difficult part of being wealthy and practically having most of everything life has to offer?well mark could answer that for you.

 

it's the concept of unfamiliarity.

 

mark would never get use to the millions of functions and balls his parents begged him to attend,or his parents' friends' children who were around his age and acted entirely opposite from the boy.they would sneak out to go to frat parties or smash their iphone x like it was nothing.

meanwhile mark would rather stay in jisung's backyard and try to dye his hair red with kool aid and food colouring or watch jeno try to crunch on 5 pieces of chalk because of a bet he had lost.

and mark thought,watching jaemin and jeno trying to reenact an episode of cakeboss with jisung on the couch choking on his gelatin was way more satisfying then drinking peppermint tea with your pinky lifted in a tight ass tuxedo.

 

mark smiled softly,"thanks jae,"

 

"no problem sistar,that's what i'm here for,"jaemin responded returning the grin and slung his arm around mark's bony shoulders.

"aren't you leaving?doesn't jeno have homework or something?"

"nah,i just said that so he could leave,while we were on your bed he literally kept asking me  _could we go eat now,nana?_ so the fatass is probably eating all your mom's ice-cream as of now,"jaemin explained making mark laugh,"i better get down there before he breaks his diet,he knows he has a game coming up but he's weak for anything that looks,smells and tastes edible,"

 

"ice-cream?isn't he lactose?"

 

jaemin's eyes widened and he hissed,"and you just remind me now??oh my- _LEE JENO YOU BETTER NOT EAT THAT ICE-CREAM YOUNG MAN”_

jaemin continued to yell as he ran down the staircase leaving mark puzzled,but this wasn't out of the ordinary for him.

but it's safe to say,he couldn't ask for anything to be different.

 

 

 .

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 mark had come to terms with two things,one being jisung calls people 'bro' now and the other being,he's going to have a stroke infront of the crowd tonight.

 

"shut up mark,you're not going to have a stroke,"jaemin's voice came through the speakers of his computer from the skype call they were having.

 

"min,i'm literally shaking,i can feel my doritos from breakfast coming up"

 

"first of all,doritos for breakfast?and second of all,it's just the butterflies"

 

"butterflies,why can't it be like bees or something,"jisung's deeper voice was heard from the call.

 

"you wana be special really bad don't you?"

 

"jeno,would you fucking get off my back"

 

"guys,"mark hissed,giving them eye signals to let them know his mother was sitting on the couch only mere inches away from him.

 

"sorry hyung"they both apologized in unison,mark nearly sighed as he witnessed jaemin trying to hold in his laughter because of their actions.

 

"what time are you guys gonna be there for?"

 

"min and i think 6 is good since they don't bring out the chocolate fountain til 6:30"

 

"i dunno,my mom wants me to hang out with her friend's son,some chenxing or chonli,so i might be there around 6 too,which is early"

 

"omg,jisung's gonna make friends awh"

 

"listen jaemin-"

 

"guys,i'm literally gonna be there by 5,"mark whined interrupting whatever they had started.

 

"mark-hyung,that's not how we do things around here,you know we're always fashionably late,you can't taint our image,"jeno rambled,"we're gonna look my taeyong-hyung or even taeil,that's gross"

 

"but i like taeyong and taeil hyung,they brought _realllllllly_ good deviled eggs last year,”jisung pouted in defense for jeno's cousins.

 

"dammit,you're right"

 

"mark,it's only one hour before it'll be fine,i'll try to get there a teensy bit earlier if my dance instructor says i can get a break,"jaemin told him trying to revive their previous conversation.

 

mark sighed running a palm over his now pale forehead,"ok ok"

 

"great!"

 

"so hyung,i heard you have a massive pent up gay tens- _honey!dinner's ready,_ "

 

and thank god jisung's mother stopped him

 

" _coming mom !_ later homos,it's soup night and i'm not letting naurto bitch get the first serving,i'll text you all in the groupchat"

 

_did he just refer to yuta as naruto bitch_

 

the blonde did a quick peace sign before shutting over his computer leaving the last three.

 

"yea guys,i gotta go too,i have an online exam to turn in so,i'll see you tomorrow night,"jaemin declared,"bye hyung,bye babe"

 

"bye nana"

 

and just like that,it left the two eldest alone,jeno and mark.

 

the atmosphere remained still for almost a full minute until jeno just-

 

“so....how's that pent up gay thing going"

 

"i fucking hate you jeno,i'm leaving"

 

"goodnight hyungie"jeno's loud infectious laughter could be heard before mark shut down his skype,he himself couldn't help but snicker at jeno's ability to make mark snort at whatever dumb shit he said.

 

leaving his computer shut for awhile,and his mind blanked out as the black screen stared straight back at him.

 

after a solid 5 minutes or so,he finally managed to drag himself to his room and flop on the soft mattress.

 

he didn't even bother to get changed because he did have an early day tomorrow so why bother.

 

inhaling deeply before falling into slumber,mark made a mental note to throw these sheets into the fucking wash because the scent of jeno's expensive cologne was still present in the brunette's comforter,which took to his very strong hatred of hugo boss or whatever the hell it was anyway.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 "minhyung !i haven't seen you in so long sweetie pie ! give your auntie a kiss,"

 

it was currently 5:30,and mark was being smothered endlessly in his older aunts' and cousins hug and kisses,unfortunately.

 

_where the fuck is jisung_

 

"mark," "mom?"

mark turned to face his mother who dressed to match him,which was cheesy but they did look cute.

 

"i'm heading out for about an hour," _fuck_ ,"your father's car got towed in busan when he went to collect...things,as per usual,i have to rescue him"

 

"mom-"

 

"i'm leaving you in charge"

 

" _what_ "

 

"the show has to go on hun,plus johnny and lucas are there too,johnny's also in charge,so don't leave him alone,"she went on,"and-are you ok baby,you look pale?"

 

mark chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck,"r-really?it's probably the a.c or something,it's cold in here haha"

 

his mother sighed worriedly then checked her wristwatch for the 4th time during their very brief conversation.

 

she gave him a pitiful glance and a swift peck on the cheek,“i'll be back soon,if you want you can go sit in the reserved v.i.p lounges,we have one in our name obviously,so go with your cousins and socialize"

 

_i am not socializing with lucas and johnny,if she really thinks i'm up for another "BROOOOO XD XD" session,then she's wrong_

 

but hearing the word v.i.p lounge made mark's anxiety calm down by almost 2 notches,out of the 100 it was at.

 

he waited til she was fully out of the room and even out of the carpark to sprint to the lounges that were located in the adjacent room to the one the ball was being held in.

 

_wang_

 

_kim_

 

_im_

 

_seo_

 

_park_

 

_zhong_

 

_l-aha,lee !_

 

the joy mark felt was more overwhelming than the time his principal announced an emergency so school had been cancelled for a week.

 

the lounge was not the biggest but it was a-ok for mark as long as he didn't have to stay out there the whole time,as long as he had a getaway.

 

the theme was red and black,it had two one seaters and exactly four sofas,not to mention the furniture was entirely made out of black leather,complimenting the red chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling.

 

a chandelier in a lounge wasn't the most "property brothers" choice to make but mark couldn't care less

 

_he really could but his stomach was grumbling and he was not going to have a full on interior design party._

 

the lounge also had two fridges and a flat screen,which was basically it.

 

mark found himself walking towards the fridge,and letting his stomach do the choosing,because if he wasn't starving he would never eat rum and raisin ice cream straight out of the tub.maybe he would but that's not the point.

 

he plopped on one of the sofas with the biggest tablespoon he saw laying around and began to eat to his heart's/stomach's desire.

 

everything was going smooth and mark almost thought this wasn't going to be as horrible as he expected until 

 

"MINHYUNG BROOOOO,"

 

"i am going to stab myself,"mark said under his breath,he knew he spoke or thought too soon.

 

in came his two infamous cousins,johnny seo and yukhei wong,who apparently goes by lucas now,but all of them had their english names considering nearly half the family moved/studied from/in the states.

 

"mark,you've gotten so big !! awh how cute,lucas,look,he's like 5 feet now"

 

"what the-i'm almost your height dumbass"

 

don't get him wrong,lucas and johnny were by all means,his favourite cousins but...he didn't say if he was being held by gunpoint and he was given the choice to save a cumrag and them he would choose them.

 

lucas threw himself on the nearest sofa which just so happened to be the one mark was on.

 

"you fatass,i didn't know they had ice-cream in your lounge,”his hyung gasped,“and it's my favourite"

 

"everything is your favourite"

 

"awh john,you know me so well"

 

"mark,"his older cousin called out,"how come you're not outside...you know...masquerading"

 

"oh,i was just hungry"mark shrugged casually,"that and i could literally feel my lungs closing up just to ask a 80 year old where the bathroom was"

 

"typical mark,you haven't changed a bit,"yukhei commented slurping the ice cream that was left on mark's spoon causing mark to flick his forehead.

 

"i told you,you gotta grow some balls man,"johnny added,"chicks don't dig clay jensen wannabes"

 

"yea haha sorry johnny,i'll tell my crippling anxiety that next time it happens,it's so stubborn,"

 

lucas snorted at the sarcastic comment making johnnys eyes narrow at mark.

 

"you know that's not what i meant,"

 

"then what did you mean,dishcloth"

 

"johnny,mark is gay"

 

johnny and mark's conversation froze at lucas' random input,

 

"ok...?"

 

"you said chicks dont dig clay jensen wannabes,mark's gay"

 

johnny's eyes widened,"oh yeah ! oh right,i was suppose to officially welcome you to the club but you didn't come our last family event,and i was not double texting you after you left me on read on instagram"

 

"what the hell,i'm not responding to your gru memes you asshole,i told you already"

 

"but speaking of gay,"lucas chirped in yet again,"i still haven't introduced you to my boyfriend,jungwoo!"

 

now it was mark's turn for his eyes to go wide,"wait wait wait,you have a boyfriend?? since when,"

 

"since like...three months ago,but he's the cutest i swear,he has like these nice little bunny teeth,and a bunny nose and his smile,i love that shit,he's so perfect,you  _have_ to meet him mark,"the brunette rambled,"he's here but he's with his half-brother,they're another one of the founding families of the company,so his brother has to prepare this long ass speech too-hey aren't you supposed to be preparing a speech"

 

mark choked on his soul.

 

"que?"

 

"you forgot his name already?it's jungw-”

 

“no yuKH-THE SPEECH,WHAT SPEECH”

 

“oh your parents didn't tell you?you have to make a speech,well you could usually choose which member of the family has to make the speech but i didn't see mr. or mrs.lee anywhere,i haven't for like,an hour"

 

"i'm going to fucking die,i'm going to die?i'm going to die"mark chanted internly and out loud,"i cannot do this,i cannot?"

 

"stop being a weenie minhyung,just wing it bro,all you have to do is go up there,talk about some boring appreciation thing and bam it's over,"yukhei said with a mouth full of chicken he got from god-knows-where.

 

“yukhei,you're talking to the guy that caught an asthma attack to play hot cross buns on his recorder for his grandma"

 

"FUCK YOU GUYS,"

 

and that was the last of that painful conversation.

 

mark speed walked out of the area,not missing the ' _let's eat all the food in his fridge'_ and  _'fuck yes"_ behind him.

 

keeping the pace til he arrived to the washroom,silently praying it wasn't the ladies because he pushed open that door without a care in the world.

 

no one was there,fortunately.

 

he whipped out his phone from his backpocket to send out a sos to their groupchat because he might as well.

 

  ** _#NO HOMO THO_**

_thepanickedgay : wtf,where are you guys???_

_theconfidentgay : i'm waiting for jae,i'm outside his house_

_thefetusgay : i'm in the ballroom w the kid my mom wanted me to vibe with,his name is chenle and he's akt p nice_

_thegaygay : AWH_

_thepanickedgay : go get dressed asshole_

_theconfidentgay : take your time babe xxx_

_thepanickedgay : jeno,i will break you,jaemin,hurry and jisung...just keep gaying it up_

_thefetusgay : thx hyungs_

_theconfidentgay : anytime little one_

_theconfidentgay : and we'll be there in about 10,stop marking so much,mark_

 

yea,jeno definetly just used his name as another word for worrying.nice

 

locking off his iphone and transferring it back his pocket,he pushed the stall door open trying to calm himself with the idea that jaeno will be there in '10'.

 

_THUD_

 

and someone just so happened to be infront of the fucking door.

mark unmistakingly heard a soft hissing 'ouch'.he internally swore hoping it wasn't some big ass man ready to fight.

"oh my god,i am so sorry,"he rushed out,words stumbling on each other.

_i am going to cry_

"it's ok,"a softer voice came from the person that collected the hit,and holy fuck that's a voice ladies and gentleman.

mark felt something wash over him and it....was......amazing.

"are you sure?here,"mark put his arm out to help the auburn haired boy that was still seated on the ground.

he pulled himself up revealing to mark that he was not that tall but not too short either,it was cute.

"i'm sure,"the other reassured him with a playful smirk on his lips causing mark to blush.

it was an awkward silence because of the other's powerful gaze on mark and mark of course having no clue what to say.

mark took the time to note the details of his appearance just a tad bit more.

half his face was covered by a silver mask which reminded mark that this was indeed a masquerade ball.

but that accented his sun-kissed skin so beautifully mark felt like he was witnessing an angel in his presence,not to mention his soft brown eyes that mark could barely see but it had just as much of an impact as anything else on the other.

a few minutes felt like forever until the other snapped out of whatever trance he was in and sucked his teeth,

“ah,i have to be out there...”he spoke again in the angelic voice that mark longed to hear,“i'll see you around i guess"

leaving mark with a small smile.

.

 

as soon as the door shut behind the boy mark let out an echoing sigh.

"god i love guys,"he says to no one in particular.

he could hear jisung in the distance going " _um we know this"_

which mark would probably punch him in the gut for but he couldn't manage to think straight ( _XD)_ without the image of that gorgeous boy popping into his mind.

and it almost felt right on time when he got a  _ding_ notification from his backpocket.

mark was positive the invisible storm cloud that was circling above his head just disappeared,most likely because of the brief encounter he had with what seemed to be the cutest boy he had seen in his whole life or maybe it was because that rum and raisin was finally kicking in.

either way,he turned on his phone to check what the sudden notification was about

_New message from Thegaygay_

**_we've arrived mark anthony,and we're gonna fuck this shit up as soon as i'm done fixing jeno's tie._**

 

 


	2. pretty little birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we saw this chinese boy at the door,and literally two minutes into talking to us he goes 'o shit,the chocolate fountain is out,my heart just nutted' and i think i'm in love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long♡♡ exams are dumb ! but hope you enjoyyy

jaemin held back the overbearing urge to flick his boyfriend's forehead as the older continued to twitch and shuffle as the brunette was adjusting the bowtie around his neck.

 

"annnnnd done!"

 

"thanks babe,"his boyfriend grinned showing off his perfectly white teeth,he swooped in for a kiss making jaemin forget almost completely about wanting to ditch this party just because he couldn't get jeno's tie right.

 

fireworks always went off in jaemin's stomach as if it were the first time they shared this intimate moment,and that's all to blame on jeno.with his big stupid perfect face.jaemin swore he signed up for a boyfriend not a fucking pillsbury dough boy angel,but that was a bonus so say what.

 

jeno had him against the wall infront the entrance outside the building.just as he was about to wrap his arms around jeno's neck and deepen their kiss jeno's cousins had to interrupt.

taeyong cleared his throat,which was no help because jeno just exhaled through his nose and slid his tongue into jaemin's mouth causing his shorter boyfriend to groan.

 

taeyong was _very_ uncomfortable.

 

"hey! lee jeno,there's a cockroach on the wall!,"taeyong suddenly yelled.

jeno stepped back like he had just witnessed a traumatic moment and let out a unmanly shriek.

jaemin looked at the wall behind him and then rolled his eyes realising there was no cockroach,taeyong hyung was just a buzzkill.

"tae,that was mean,"jeno's cousin's cousin laughed causing taeyong to burst out laughing as well.

"and that was disgusting,"

"yongie-hyung,”jeno whined making jaemin smile softly because _god that boy was cute._

“i could literally tell your mothers about this,do you want that to happen?do you want me to tell your mothers?"

"tell your mothers what?,"a feminine voice spoke approaching them,the voice belonged to non-other than jeno's mother,taeyeon.

"hi mrs lee,"jaemin beamed at her making her awh and trutting over in her high heels to peck his cheek.

taeyong almost scoffed,the little shit.

"now,what was that?"

"um i-taeyong just-missed you,”jeno forced out causing everyone to wince at him,note to self,let jaemin do the talking.

 

the blonde haired lady entirely oblivious cooed at taeyong and squished his cheeks,“i've missed you too,taeyongie"

 

taeyong's cheeks grew as red as his dyed hair making jaemin,jeno and taeil laugh until their sides began to cramp.

 

the click-clacking of another pair of heels echoed loudly through the carpark nearing closer towards the family.

 

“tae,i told you to make sure they were ready to go in,”a slightly deeper feminine voice as she stood there,making a quick time check.

 

“sorry tiff,was just talking to taeyong-ah,”the blonde apologized blushing slightly.

 

.

 

tiffany was jeno's birth mother.

 

taeyeon and tiffany had been together for several years even before they had decided to get a sperm donor for tiffany because the topic of children was often brought up.

 

jeno never had an issue without knowing his father but the couple didn't permit him from wanting too.jeno loved taeyeon as much as any father or parental figure he could have.

 

although,he did have his fair share of being teased for having two mothers,which is how he found friendship in mark and jisung.from kindergarden to grade school and even presently,they would stick up for their friend through thick and thin.jeno could laugh thinking back at the weak insults they threw at him but smiled remembering at how determined mark was to defend him,his 8 year old face filling with all the rage a 8 year old could muster telling them to back off because gay was in fact very ok,according to him.jisung just shrugged at their schoolmates dumb antics because hey,twice the moms,twice the pancakes so what was their problem.

 

coming into high school,being gay was...more accepted jeno could say,it wasn't taboo per say but it wasn't widely spoken about either so yea......jeno was alright for now.

 

as jaemin and his relationship formed into something a little more than expected,jeno had an unreasonable fear of talking to jaemin about his parents.jisung mustve dropped some clues here and there,along with mark who wouldn't stop pushing jeno to ' _just tell him,it's not like he's anti-gay,for fucks sake you guys go on starbucks dates every friday,whats gayer than that'_

 

 

jaemin ended up finding out on accident,when jeno invited him over on a study date and taeyeon had welcomed them back home,tiffany wanting to greet jeno was well,came to the doorway and gave taeyeon a peck on kiss on the lips after ruffling her son's hair.jaemin was astonished to say the least,his facial expression giving it away.jeno felt normal,until catching w glimpse of his boyfriend's face making his own eyes widen because  _fuck he forgot to tell jaemin about his colourful family tree_

 

tiffany noticing the change in the atmosphere pulled away from taeyeon's hold and rose an eyebrow,"um,is everything ok,boys?"

 

jaemin's eyes batted rapidly snapping himself back to reality as he shook his head,regaining his posture and showed off his signature grin,"yes,everything's fine...ms.lee,i'm na jaemin,nice to finally meet you"

 

jeno choked on his own spit at how well jaemin was taking this.

 

taeyeon's eyes brightened again as she let out a childish giggle,"call her tiffany,and i'm taeyeon,you're so adorable...lee jeno,why didn't you bring him before !"

 

jeno blushed scratching the back of his neck,trying to come up with some kind of reasoning.

 

"school's been really hectic these days,you know with all the projects and exams,so i can understand why jeno didn't introduce us as yet"jaemin explained interrupting jeno's thoughts,thank god.

 

"well,"tiffany smiled,"it's finally nice to meet your little friend"

 

"boyfriend,"was the only word jeno could cough out.

 

and there was silence for 10 seconds max before taeyeon went "awhhh" loud enough for their neighbours blocks away to have heard.

 

jaemin and jeno's faces matched with a pink tint on their cheeks.

 

"i always thought you were gonna date mark,"

 

"mom,ew,"jeno cringed at the idea of kissing or treating jaemin the same way as his best friend,jaemin snorted but quickly covered his mouth.

 

"sweetie,there's no need,we're used to this,taeyeon and jeno are literally two little piglets,"tiffany sighed resulting in two 'hey's from both of them,and laughter erupting from jaemin causing tiffany to join along.

 

and that was something jeno grew fond of jaemin for,his ability to percieve.

 

no matter what situation,jeno could literally shave off his eyebrows and jaemin would be like  _well thats cute babe,whatever makes you happy,you do you_

 

he was a gay legend and jeno was 99.9% sure of this.

 

.

.

 

tiffany went from person to person checking if their tuxedos were without wrinkles and cheeto dust since jeno insisted on eating in the car.

"ok,everyone's good,don't forget ground rules,if we lose each other,jeno you know where our lounge is,stay with jaemin,i don't want my son-in-law getting kidnapped at a ball,”the brunette told them,causing jaemin to mumble  _that is literally wattpad_

 

"got you mom,thanks bye,"jeno rushed out taking a hold of jaemin's hand and speed walking through the entrance door.he knew if he had stayed any longer his mother wouldve probably tried to groom his eyebrows so he thought ahead.

 

they started strolling down the long corridor to the main room,jaemin cutely swinging their hands up and back down again.

 

"are you nervous?"

 

"....maybe a little,"jaemin replied to him with a tiny hint of anxiety in his tone that jeno quickly picked up on.

 

jeno gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze,"it's gonna be fine,it's really normal,trust me you'll forget everything once you see jisung trying to 'the shoot' during the slow dance-”

 

“chenle!i told you the 3DS is mine,stop asking to use it,if you want one get your own,"someone speaking korean with an accent that could clearly be heard from a mile away neared closer to them

 

jaemin almost laughed at the boy's sheer anger for what sounded like just an innocent question.

 

"that sounds like you and yeri,"

 

jaemin gasped faking a frown,he smacked his lover's hand gently,"shut up"

 

jeno put on a offended facial expression,and before jaemin could process it he grabbed him by the waist and began tickling him.

 

during jaemin and jeno's cute tickling fest,the so-called 3ds boy met them face to faces in the hallway.

 

"hey,have any of you seen a short,blonde,chinese,dwarf looking kid around here?,"he asked in the middle of their laughter,jaemin shoved jeno off him still cracking up,

 

"no,sorry,"he responded wiping beads of sweat off his forehead,the raven-haired male sighed.

 

“you guys wana walk back in with me?i don't want to look....weird,"jeno and jaemin shrugged,agreeing to because what was the harm.

 

on their walk,the raven-haired boy pulled out a sparkly mask from underneath his jacket and put it on his face,which reminded the couple that this they too were supposed to wear theirs.

 

“do any of you know the time?"he turned to ask jaemin,the brunette blushed because the boy wasn't the ugliest person in the world,he was infact extremely handsome.

 

"um,i-”

 

“its only 6:35,"his boyfriend answered saving him,he glanced at him behind the boy's back with the same expression that jeno had,it was a mix of holy shit,he's hot and oh my god,i'm going to die.

 

"my name's renjun by the way,"he added,

 

"ohhh you're chinese"jeno said in amazement,not everyday they had chinese natives in their company seeing as they lived a very enclosed life.

 

the boy snorted at the other's reaction,"well yea,but my parents are korean so don't get too excited"

 

jeno shook his head rapidly,"no no i mean like,that's cool if you're not,i visited china once last fall,it's so beautiful"

 

"ahh yes i agree,have you picked up any of the dialect?"

 

"kinda-um-b-baobei?i think it's a dish,"jeno cutely stuttered digging through his memory,renjun let out a soft giggle.

 

"that means love,sweetie,"renjun explained causing jeno to facepalm internally,"it's used to refer to someone you love,like baby,or precious"

 

"ohhhh,"they said in harmony making renjun awh out loud at their moment.

 

"you guys are so cute together,"

 

jaemin cooed and jeno grinned at the compliment,this boy was honestly the nicest person ever,jeno internally considered exchanging jisung fot him.

 

just as jaemin was about to ask if he was dating anyone,renjun gasped loudly as the guards opened the door to the ballroom.

 

"oh shit,the chocolate fountain is out,my heart just nutted"

 

jaemin unconsciously let out a 'big mood'.

 

"i'll catch you guys later,thank you so much,i have to find my  _idiot_ cousin,so bye...um"

 

"jeno"

 

"and jaemin,"the brunette smiled,

 

"yeah,"the chinese boy returned the smile,he gave them a wave before disappearing into the masked crowd.

 

jeno and jaemin were left speechless and gave each other a similiar glance.

 

"he is so pretty,"jeno confessed and jaemin nodded shamelessly in agreement.

 

now,jaemin and jeno had a more than stable relationship,jeno could recall moments where jaemin or himself wouldve passed a stranger and went  _she's pretty_ or  _oo,he's cute_ and it was normal because it was innocent,it wasn't in a _oh,he/she is so fucking hot i want to rip their dicks off_ way,just a meaningless comment.

 

have they ever talked about getting another boyfriend/girlfriend before?maybe twice but that was it,reason being,jeno and jaemin were still young and going with the flow,if they had feelings for another person,if the person was ok with polyagamy they were fine.it wasn't exactly rocket science,jeno thought about the whole topic.

 

but seeing renjun's face and hearing his voice was something jeno wanted to happen again and again,and he trusted that jaemin felt the same way.

 

"really pretty,"jaemin breathed out as a response,he rested his head on jeno's shoulder,they were almost kinda the same height so it wasn't a strain for jaemin to do so.

 

both kept the lovestruck expression on their faces,they both felt as if time had froze just for this event in particular,apparently they were wrong because their giant anxious toddler canadian mess who goes by mark wasn't having it.

 

"you fucking assholes!"

 

"me?,"

 

"no,sorry min-ah,we're thrilled to have you here,i meant  **you** fucking asshole!,"mark corrected pointing specifically at jeno who casually answered 'yea?',"did you know how long i've been waiting for you?i had to fucking hang out with fratboy and flamboyant man for two whole minutes,i hate this"

 

"where's jisung?,"jeno tried to ignore mark's nicknames for his cousins.

 

"he's with his...person,"mark trailed off awkwardly and inhaled,"we could meet him in awhile...so nana,what do you think?"

 

mark led them through the crowd as they tried to spot jisung.

 

"it's actually pretty...romantic,"jaemin decided to say,as he caught a glimpse of the roses on every table and traces of red in some of the different lighting,"also,we saw this chinese boy at the door,and literally into talking to us he goes 'o shit the chocolate fountain is out,my heart just nutted' and i think i'm in love"

 

mark choked on his punch,"love as in,love?"

 

jeno scoffed,"calm down there minhyung"

 

"i was finally starting to ship jaeno,you're killing me jaemin,you're killing your mother,"

 

"it's ok minhyungie,i promise he'll be easier to love than jeno"

 

"hey!"

 

"literally my fat ass pug is easier to love than jeno"

 

"don't disrespect lola like that you dickhead,she's a queen,"jeno fired back jokingly at mark,mark rolled his eyes murmering something about how jeno should try to love a dog who eats as much as jisung and expects to sleep in mark's bed after rolling around in the grass all day.

 

"jeno,"jaemin squealed slapping his forearm,then apologizing,"look...renjun"

 

and there he was,talking to someone who the pair guessed was his cousin.

 

"there's jisung!"mark pointed out at the table that renjun was standing at,and he was there talking to another blonde.

 

mark dragged jeno and jaemin all the way to where they were sitting because the couple had suddenly lost their ability to think again.

 

the blonde,jisung and renjun moved their attention to the three who were now infront of them,mark panting out of not being physically fit and him feeling nervous because of interrupting their conversation.

 

"hi there!,"the blonde greeted cheerily,he looked like about...12.

 

"hey gays,"their friend said causing renjun and the 12 year old to raise their eyebrows at him but when mark,jeno and jaemin said hey back they untensed a little.

 

"ok good,we're all together now,"mark sighed in relief,of course his heart was still going 100 miles a minute but at least it wasn't at 101.

 

"that's never a good thing,"jaemin stated,jisung,jeno and mark went 'true',leaving renjun still confused.

 

"oh hyungs,this is the person i was telling you about,chenle,"jisung brought up facing the blonde,chenle showed them a big bright smile which almost gave them diabetes,how in the hell did jisung score that?,"and his cousin-"

 

"renjun,"jaeno finished causing the three of them to go red in their cheeks.

 

"glad to know i'm the only one without friends,"mark remarked giving a fake grin,

 

"aren't you all....friends though" renjun questioned trailing off at the end.jeno and jisung snorted

 

jeno placed a hand on renjun's shoulder,"oh no sweetheart,we don't claim mark" and mark's fingers crawled up behind jeno's head and tugged at his hair causing jeno to sharply jerk back.

 

"hey,no violence cuties" jaemin says flicking mark and jeno.

 

the sound of a microphone being tested silenced everyone excluding mark and jeno's bickering,of course jaemin had to flick them both,again.

 

there stood a boy on the podium,a boy who mark recognized to be the infamous bathroom boy.the one who made mark's heart go  _KAKSWNNXNX_

 

 

the boy that had mark day dreaming for the past few minutes which felt like hours.he was  _so pretty_ even with that silly mask on,take mark's word for it.he cleared his throat and adjusted the mic,after realising he was too tiny,a short stool was quickly brought in causing mark to almost let out an uwu.

 

the entire room shushed themselves awaiting his announcement,and the latter lights were shut off and the giant spotlight shun on him,"good evening ladies and gentlemen,all the founders and cofounders of Lee incoporated,a kind and warm welcome"

 

mark's legs wanted to quake so badly because the vocabulary this boy was using wasn't that mind blowing but the way he said it made mark's insides do flips.

 

"my name is  _lee donghyuck_ "

 

  _that name is so gorgeous,imagine carrying around that award winning label_

 

mark thought to himself,he also thought that maybe the so called  _exotic_ drink that lucas presented before him wasn't just fruit punch with a squeeze of lemon.there's a solid 67% chance mark was tipsy.

 

it couldn't be the wildest suggestion seeing as mark was currently thinking of noming on donghyuck's caramel skin,it looked so much like butterfinger filling.

 

"and so,my family and i would personally like to thank everyone for their hard work,it's the labour put in that allows us to have successful events like these..cheers to more victorious years "

 

several clinks echoed throughout the ballroom as people cautiously sipped their red wine.he left the stage with polite 'thank you' making mark's knees quake.

 

"mark....what the fuck"

 

" _language!_ "

 

 "sorry nana" jisung pouted like a kicked puppy,"i mean...mark...what the h-heck,why are you staring at the guy like that?"

 

"um" mark felt the gears in his brain twisting and turning to create a logical excuse as to Why In Fact,He Wasn't™ Staring At That Gorgeous Butterfinger Boy.

 

fortunately,lucas intervened with another person in tow which definetly wasn't johnny,or even jaehyun ( _another annoying cousin of mark's_ ),"aye fatass" and the person slapped lucas causing him to jut out his bottom lip.

 

"hey,mark right?" the boy at yukhei's side asked,mark nodded,"im jungwoo,xuxi's boyfriend"

 

mark was stunned that lucas scored a boyfriend like  _that_ ,but he was indeed lucas' type.he had the cute,straight A student,preppy gay,puppy loving gay,cupcake baking gay kind of vibe that lucas fucked with.

 

"oh,nice to meet you" mark greeted,and after hearing jungwoo say lucas had told him plenty about him,mark prayed to the highest entity that jungwoo hadn't heard about the 2014 banana disaster.

 

long story short,johnny seo assumed that bananas weren't slippery in real life,put a steady foot on it and slid right across the family room landing face first into jaehyun's bowl of frosted flakes.mark peed himself.lucas would never let him live it down but to be fair it was hilarious.

 

"thank you for your sacrifice,you're so brave " mark told jungwoo as their conversation came to an end referring to his and lucas' relationship,mark was glad he finally had someone else to annoy the shit out of.

 

jungwoo giggle and lucas scoffed.

 

"minhyungie,so mean” lucas sighed as he gripped jungwoo's tiny hand and spun them around.jungwoo suddenly gasped and titled his head back to look at mark,

 

"oh i forgot to introduce you to my brother,donghyuck.you two are around the same age,you guys should get along" and mark almost died right there and then.

 

jaemin 'oooOOOOOOOoh'ed at him batting his eyelashes to imitate a lovesick expression,along with jeno winking and nudging and let's not forget jisung's smirking,with a side of chenle and renjun's confusion as to what was taking place.

 

jungwoo and lucas were gone by the time mark could feel his heart beat at a normal rate again,which was rare,lol thanks crippling anxiety !

 

jisung and chenle went back to talking about some anime nonsense,mark soon joined in sensing a strong tension between the couple and renjun.he did not want to be apart of that.

 

"hey" all eyes looked to jeno, "we're gonna go to our lounge"

 

jaemin was tightly hugging jeno's arm so that explained their sudden need to get away,the brunette was probably uncomfortable.

 

"come with?" renjun shook his head accepting jeno's offer.

 

and the three of them squeezed their way through the thick crowd to get to the safeplace jeno knew was best to take his boyfriend.

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

jaemin was better now.

 

his head was resting in his boyfriend's lap while the other cutie,known as renjun was playing some video game with him on their flat screen.

 

jeno hissed and let his remote fall to the floor while renjun did a little victory dance.jaemin had no idea what this was about because he was more of the 'drama club' type gay,not so much 'video game vro' gay,you know?

 

"jaemin-ah,play a game with me?"

 

jaemin flushed,"um..i don't do good with games"

 

"come onnnn,you can't be worse than chenle,he literally finishes last place in mario kart,on the easiest route," renjun whines pulling jaemin's hands.jaemin rose from jeno's lap with an uneasy expression.

 

"oh,you don't know na jaemin" jeno laughed,"he thinks wii sports are hard"

 

"even tennis?"

 

"even tennis"

 

and renjun gasped.jaemin's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he pinched jeno's thigh making the older frown.

 

"don't worry jaemin-ah,i'm here,jeno probably wasn't able to help you because he's just as bad as you are" 

 

"hey!"

 

"but i however,am the video game legend"

 

_god he's such a hot nerd,i just want to watch him play video games all day looking all focused and shit._

 

"o-ok?"

 

renjun shifted closer to jaemin's side,"jeno,do you guys have cod?"

 

jeno gave him an offended look reaching into the small box and pulling out the thin cd,"what kind of person do you think i am?"

 

renjun thanked him and inserted the disk into their ps4,when it had loaded he held a controller in his hand.

 

"here"

 

jaemin shakily accepted it,jeno almost chuckled at his boyfriend's behaviour,usually jaemin would whine and groan about jeno forcing him to play but now he was all cutesy and soft spoken.

 

"don't be nervous,it's just a game,let me show you”

 

jeno watched as renjun looped a hand through the left of jaemin's side and leaned over to go under his right's.

 

jeno thought this had to be the gayest moment of the night,besides his and jaemin's makeout earlier...nah this was way gayer.

 

jaemin jumped at the abrupt sounds of shooting that came from the television,he sunk back into renjun's chest not being able to take all the graphic violence of it all.

 

renjun's thumbs still lay on top of his trying to somewhat direct jaemin's movement,it was the sole reason that the younger didn't ask them to turn off this terrifying game.he was enjoying the warmth and tingly scent of cinnamon that engulfed him from being in renjun's hold,deeply inhaling as every now and then the chinese boy would exhale and the scent of ( _non-alcoholic)_ red wine left his lips which brought satisfaction to jaemin.

 

"i'm going to get some snacks from outside," jeno interrupted them,renjun nodded and jaemin remained silent,"all they have here is pringles and cheese puffs?i hate that shit,i'm tryna nom some hot cheetos"

 

the door closed as jaemin's boyfriend went on a search for his beloved treat.

 

"you alright there,nana?"

 

_ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_

 

"yea i just," jaemin blinked and gulped back the acid in his throat,"really can't handle blood"

 

"jaemin," renjun suddenly said with a worried tone ,"you couldv'e told me,i'm sorry"

 

he paused the game and jaemin felt needy at the loss of renjun's touch.

 

"it's fine,don't worry about it,honestly," jaemin reassured him quickly.renjun sunk back into the couch and sighed.jaemin tried to think of a way he could keep his and renjun's conversation flowing,"hey,um i do art,give me an opinion on my recent paintings?"

 

renjun's face got bright again and so did jaemin's.

 

"i love art,i'm more of a sketch artist though," 

 

"that's amazing! i've always wanted to meet one,i want to learn how to sketch too but i have no idea where to begin" jaemin rambled,renjun's smile grew at the brunette,who didn't find it endearing to listen to someone go on about their passion?

 

"well,i live kinda far from the heart of seoul but,i'm starting high school in the city this year,maybe we could hang out after school on some days,i could teach you some things"

 

jaemin didn't have to think twice to answer,"that's pefect!"

 

renjun laughed,"can i see your work?"

 

"oh yeah" jaemin remembered,he pulled out his phone and typed in the passcode,renjun awhed at his lockscreen which was jeno cuddling what seemed to be an angry dog.

 

jaemin swiped over to his gallery but renjun didn't miss his background of mark,jisung,jeno and his self all in a pool,probably taken during the summer, all with big smiles,also natural sunlight giving the warmest glow to jeno and jaemin's smooth skin.

 

"this is one i did like,a week ago? it took me forever"

 

renjun took in the image of jaemin's artwork,it was a scene recreated from the jeju cherry blossom festival jaemin had told him.renjun loved every inch of it.

 

"this is...wow,the colours,the blending,and all the little details are aligned to perfectly," renjun commented in awe,"na jaemin,you are insane"

 

jaemin blushed at the compliments,he thanked the older and swiped to another,this one was of jeno,renjun could tell,it was a sideview,jeno had several flowers stuck to his body and a few petals in his hair,and lay on the ground with closed eyes.

 

jaemin informed him that they were out one day talking a walk around the field in taebaek,jeno's mother,taeyeon had wanted to take in the festival so they had left seoul the night before to take a rest before it started.

 

the couple woke up before jeno's parents so,after leaving a sticky note,they decided to take a short walk to the field of sunflowers.

 

jeno and jaemin found a clearing on a higher ground so they set the blanket they had brought on top of it and just sat there.

 

jaemin wanted to paint but kept whining about how the sunflowers near here were so dead.jeno thought he was being ridiculous,they looked just fine.

 

jaemin insisted they were just too dead.

 

so jeno,being the _absolute best boyfriend in the entire universe_ offered (because he couldn't handle jaemin's complaning) to go and pick better ones that were deeper in.to which jaemin cooed and tried to be humble,'you don't have too' and 'i'll do it myself babe,it's fine'

 

jeno ignored it and went on his hunt to find the prettiest group of sunflowers.

 

minutes later,he appeared from the flowers looking dishevelled,he had several flower buds stuck to his shirt and shoes,with petals caught in his untidy hair.

 

in his hand,a bundle of sunflowers that still had dirt clumps coming from the bottom.

 

jaemin thought it was a fact that lee jeno was the sweetest thing this world could have created.

 

jeno placed the sunflowers next to jaemin and fell onto the blanket next to him,trying to catch his breath after being suffocated by harmless,sweet smelling 'monsters'.

 

jaemin couldn't resist snapping a picture of the raven-haired boy as he rested on the blanket,it was too much fluff,jaemin's heart couldn't bare it.

 

"that's the cutest thing i've ever heard"

 

jaemin laughed at renjun telling him jeno was itching for days after the incident so jaemin painted the picture as an apology.

 

suddenly the atmosphere changed when jaemin let out a sigh,renjun raised an eyebrow,"you good?"

 

"yeah i just" renjun allowed him to explain," i have to do a self potrait for class next week and i still haven't got any photos?"

 

"why is that?"

 

" _i look hideous in all of them_ "'

 

renjun rolled his eyes,this coming from the most handsome boy he had met in 17 years? unbelievable.

 

"can i borrow your camera for a sec?"

 

"sur-oh no” jaemin stated realising what his intent was,but renjun snatched the phone out of his palms before he could lock it,“renjunnnn”

 

“jaeminnnn” renjun mocked him,jaemin was taller than him but right now,renjun had him at his weakest.

 

“please” jaemin pouted,renjun maintained a poker face,internally screaming at the puppy face.

 

"ok fine...let me just" before jaemin could think,renjun had reached out and started to tickle his sides,jaemin screamed, _his ultimate weakness._

 

jaemin was so caught up in his own bliss,telling renjun it was the right time to reach for the phone and take the photo of his angelic face.

 

jaemin heard the flash and gasped,"renjun!"

 

renjun grinned handing him the phone,on the screen had an image of jaemin inches away from the camera with the purest smile on,resulting from sheer happiness.

 

"wow...this is actually"

 

"perfect"

 

" _perfect_ " jaemin met renjun's eyes,and the moment jaemin had hoped for came nearer as jaemin leaned in and renjun copied his actions.

 

 _please let this go as planned,_ jaemin's inner voice said as his lips finally met with the softer pair he had his eyes on all night.

 

 

.

 

 

 .

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chensung's part is next !! and excUSE ANY SPELLING ERRORS ENSNS♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend on this having more than one part but i still have to include renjaeno's story too,and chensung's sooo look out for that bros ;)


End file.
